The present invention relates generally to infant cribs, playpens or the like, and more particularly, is directed to a mattress support for an infant crib, playpen or the like.
Normally, the mattress support or spring deck holder of a crib includes hanger arms for hanging the spring deck. The mattress is then placed on top of the spring deck holder. Each hanger arm is provided with a hole through which a screw passes in order to attach the spring deck holder to the corner posts of a crib. Many other arrangements use an insert nut, which is a fitting that is screwed into the corner post and has a center as a thread to receive a bolt. Another prior art arrangement screws a steel plate onto the corner post over a hollowed-out area, in which the plate has multiple holes that are threaded to receive a bolt from the hanger arms.
In all of these arrangements, screws or bolts are required to secure the hanger arms to the corner posts of the crib. This is disadvantageous from an assembly standpoint, making the assembly more complex and difficult, and requiring tools to assemble the same. In addition, the extra parts of the screws and bolts make the construction more costly, and further, there is a likelihood that the screws or bolts become lost when the crib is disassembled and stored away. In addition, there is the possibility over time that the screws tend to loosen, lessening the structural integrity of the crib.